Survivor: Con Dao
|previous = |next = |location = , |filmingdates = March 2, 2017 - August 22, 2017}}Survivor: Con Dao '''is the 3rd season of TSM Alliegance. By using his social game and playing in the middle, Chicaqo became the winner in a 7-1-0 vote against MaliciousDream and MrYoda66. Twists * '''Blood vs Water: Ten pairs of loved ones were separated from each other and placed on two opposing tribes of 10, and . The theme of Blood vs Water presented many of the castaways with a dilemma, for if they were to win the immunity challenge and guarantee their own safety, they were simultaneously putting their loved one in danger of going home. This twist allowed for many duos to form come merge, but also painted targets on the backs of those with loved ones still in the game. As a result, the loved one pairings were quickly split up, which allowed for some interesting gameplay. As the loved ones battled it out against each other during the pre-merge stages and began to form new bonds on their own respective tribes, many were faced with the decision on whether they should work with their loved ones when the merge came, or cut them loose in order to get to the end of the game. * Redemption Island: In a drastic game-changing twist, when a player gets voted out from Tribal Council, that player will not be eliminated right away. Instead, the said contestant will go to Redemption Island, where he/she will fend for himself during his/her entire stay. When the next person gets voted out, the two players will compete in a "duel." The winner gets to stay at the island, while the loser is eliminated from the game for good. At a certain point, the last person standing on Redemption Island will return to the main game and will continue his/her pursuit of the one million dollar prize and the title of Sole Survivor. This twist usually is all game long however it ended when the merge began. * Tribe Swap: After the 6th person had been voted out of Survivor: Con Dao, two new tribes of 7 were formed. This twist made a drastic impact on the game as it kept most of the loved ones separated, but allowed new bonds to form after a season of intense tribe rivalry (each tribe had lost 3 challenges at this point). There were 4 original Nuoc members and 3 original Mau members on the new Mau tribe, and there were 4 original Mau members and 3 original Nuoc members on the new Nuoc tribe. Although the new Mau tribe won them, the following three challenges were very close finishes that continued the tribe rivalry until 9 people were voted out and one person returned to set the stage for the merge. * Auction: In the Final 8, the castaways participated in "Trader Mac's" traditional Survivor auction. In this auction, each castaway was given 500 dollars to bid on whatever items they liked, whether they were food items or advantages in the game. BwinterT got burgers and soda which gave him +4 speed, as well as a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. MaliciousDream got Barbecue Ribs and Beer which gave him +8 speed, and mryoda66 received a Vietnamese delicacy, Basashi, which is raw horse meat, and received +2 speed. The speed boosts not only gave you an edge in the upcoming Immunity challenge, but allowed you to look for idols around the island at a much faster pace. Other items offered took the form of advantages, as mickyboomy received an advantage in the Individual Immunity challenge while chicaqo received the "Tribal Banishment" Advantage, which could banish someone from any Tribal Council between F8 and F6, not allowing them to vote or be voted. This would prove to have a major impact on the game, as it more than likely saved chicaqo in the Final 6 when he needed it the most. * Survival Tasks: Unlike other Survivor longterms, this season had much more realism as the tribes were forced to complete tasks necessary for true survival. These tasks included collecting firewood, fishing for food, sheltering from a storm, retrieving water from the well, and catching chickens to eat. If a tribe failed to complete their survival task, they would be given a disadvantage in the next immunity challenge for not being in proper condition. No tribes this season failed their survival tasks, but it did offer an opportunity for the tribe to build on their teamwork, as well as give them time to bond by dispersing them around the island. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History Trivia * This is the first and only season to be recorded and uploaded to YouTube. * None of the vote counts during the merge had a difference greater than 2. * This is the first and only season to have a player return to the game via Redemption Island. * This is the longest season ever by far, taking nearly 6 months to film! Category:Seasons